1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a roller printing manufacturing technique, particularly a digital roller mold manufacturing system for manufacture of a roller mold on which some complex patterns or 3D micro-structures, seamless and large-sized, are imprinted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Based on steps similar to ordinary printing, the roller printing manufacturing technique, which is intended to make large-sized exterior characteristic structures on a roller mold transferred to or reproduced on another substrate's surface continuously and quickly, has been widely applied in commodity industries such as high polymer, artificial leather, plastic material, ornament, building material, furniture, and daily necessities. Furthermore, the roller manufacturing technique has been introduced into the optoelectronic industry for touch panels, flat panel displays, optical templates, backlight modules, PCBs, and flexible solar panels in the wake of development of micron or nano technologies.
The available advanced facilities, materials and techniques, however, are still the core issues in developing a roller printing manufacturing technique with a special roller mold for complex patterns and 3D micro-structures, seamless and large-sized, when complicated patterns with miniature structures or 3D profiles and quality of end products based on roller printing techniques are required.